kendall_vertesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kendall Vertes
Kendall K Vertes (born December 9, 2002) is a former Abby Lee Dance Company member and former Candy Apple's Dance Center member. She is the daughter of Erno Vertes and Jill Vertes and younger sister of Charlotte and Ryleigh Vertes. Kendall is from Township, Pennsylvania, and is seventeen years old. Before coming to Abby's studio, Kendall started dance at Rogers School of Dance and then trained at Studio 19 Dance Complex. On Dance Moms Kendall gets a spot on the Abby Lee Dance Company competition team after Abby holds an open audition looking to fill Vivi-Anne's spot. She gets a solo in the first episode of Season Two, where she is not shown placed in the episode (although official results showed her winning her group.) She is also not in the group number. In the second episode, she is at the bottom of the pyramid, which upsets her mom. She is in the group number, which wins, but she still hasn't managed to impress Abby because she was four counts ahead of everyone in the dance, landing her at the end of the pyramid in episode three. Since she got onto the competition team through an open audition, she was put on probation until Abby let her off. She was soon let off of probation and given the customary Abby Lee Dance Company jacket. According to the show, Jill also bought a bench with a plaque dedicated "To Abby Lee from Jill and Kendall" for the front of Abby's building. When she was still on probation, her mother did many things to get her daughter off, such as buying Abby an expensive watch and perfume. After Kendall is let off probation, Jill wants nice parts and solos for her Kendall, so she hires a masseuse to massage Abby and Gianna, and Abby Lee Dance Company choreographer; but when the other moms find out, a fight ensues. Kendall was put back on probation after Abby had had enough of Jill doing whatever she pleased, like buying an outfit for Kendall to wear instead of making one as Abby had said. Because she was tired of Kendall not getting the respect or solos she deserved, Jill left the Abby Lee Dance Company and took her daughter to the Candy Apple's Dance Center in Canton, Ohio. There, Kendall was given a solo that won first place in a competition, but Abby claims the choreography and outfit used belonged to her. In Episode Ten, Cathy gets Kendall a little gig dancing at the halftime show of a Harlem Globetrotters game. In the mid-season finale of the second season, she auditions for a Joffrey Ballet School scholarship but does not get one. She also performs her red queen solo against Chloe and places seventh. In Episode Fourteen of Season Two, Kendall is still dancing with the Candy Apple's. However, in How Do You Like Them Apples? Cathy has lost interest in Kendall and Jill gets mad at her for it. In the next episode, Cathy reveals that Jill had decided to leave with Kendall. Jill brings Kendall back into the Abby Lee Dance Company in Guess Who's Back? trying to get her back into the competition team. Abby wouldn't let Kendall back on the team just yet, but she allowed her to stay in rehearsals. Abby later tells them that Kendall needed to start in classes first before she would decide if Kendall would be back on the team. In Break a Leg, Abby brings Kendall into the group and duet but stated that she was not on the team yet. Kendall is finally let back on the team in Solo Fever and beats Chloe by one place. Kendall competes against Chloe and Nia for a solo at nationals but loses to Chloe. Time with Candy Apple's As portrayed in Dance Moms, Kendall left the ALDC in the first half of season two, in the episode The Runaway Mom, filmed in mid-January 2012; and later returned to the ALDC in the second half of season two in the episode Guess Who's Back? filmed in late-May 2012. However, according to Barbara Schrade, Erika Schrade's mother, Jill, and Kendall never left the Abby Lee Dance Company to go to Candy Apple's Dance Center; it was just a ploy by the producers to create more drama for the show. Barbara says that Kendall only came to learn group dances and that her solos were not choreographed by Cathy. Furthermore, during the mid-season filming hiatus after the early/mid-February production of Abbygeddon, Reign Dance Productions listed Kendall's awards in late-February and March competitions in the same manner as other ALDC members (including the other girls on the show, and her sister Ryleigh.) Sarah Parish also has expressed amusement at the factual accuracy of Kendall going to Candy Apple's and truly receiving her solos from Cathy. Trivia *The middle "K" in her name is just a "K," and honors Jill's nieces (and Kendall's cousins), Kiley and Kara. *Kendall started dancing at eighteen months. *Kendall's favorite type of dance is contemporary. *When she grows up she wants to be on Broadway, but if she doesn't dance, she wants to be a dentist. *In Abby-phobic, Kendall says she is afraid of large crowds. *Kelly has tweeted that the infamous bench has since broken *Jill has been dismissive when asked if they actually bought a bench and masseurs for Abby and Gianna, rather than it being an idea by producers. *Her favorite subject in school is science. *Her favorite color is baby blue. *''Everyone's Replaceable'' did not show Kendall's "Bring on the Boys" solo placing, but on the official website of the competition, she received first place in the primary division. *She loves to play tennis (which her father Erno taught her to play well), including with her sister. *She, Mackenzie, and Jill are left-handed. *She used to play softball but became too busy with the show. *Like Maddie, Kendall has spoken of how they are required to stop acting silly or like kids during filming, and to instead behave seriously. *Her Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. *Kendall's favorite shows are Shake It Up and Good Luck Charlie. *At a special dance class Abby held in Canada, Abby said that Kendall was already dancing with ALDC when the audition. *Kendall and Brooke are the only members of the group to have not forgotten a solo onstage at a competition. *Kendall performed as a member of the singing/dancing music group The Glitter Girls. *Kendall, along with several other members of the Dance Moms cast, appeared and starred in Todrick Hall's video "Freaks Like Me" as the Cruella de Vil and Belle. It was released on July 3rd, 2014. *Kendall is the only girl chosen from all the auditions on Dance Moms to have a permanent spot on the Elite Team *She plans on taking acting classes in 2015. *During filming, she usually doesn't get home until 10 p.m. or 11 p.m. *Part of her auditions for the show happened with producers. *So far, Kendall has done approximately 25 solos. Page Content Credit Category:Dancer Category:Dance Moms Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Category:Vertes Family Category:Females